Current therapy for those individuals with glycogen storage disease associated with low blood glucose is to give frequent high carbohydrate feedings during the day and a constant nocturnal nasogastric drip of glucose. This has effected a significant improvement in the care of these children. We have been working with the every 6 hour administration of corn starch as a substitute for the above regimen and find that we get improved control of the abberant metabolic status. We are testing corn starch, potato starch and rice starch. Similar loads are given obese patients as controls.